


Intimate Interruption

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Seduction, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Hopper Croakington II is having a rough day on this bleak Saturday afternoon when out of nowhere, he somehow sees Ramona Badwolf having a 'moment' to herself. Will he keep his urges to himself long enough for him to not get caught, much to Ramona's sudden suspiciousness?





	Intimate Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Ever After High, especially its characters. They are owned and associated with Mattel and the respective co-authors of the EAH books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, here's a couple you'd never thought you'd see together, Hopper Croakington II and Ramona Badwolf! So, grab a six-pack of Pepsi, some Doritos and enjoy!

This day could have not got any worse for Hopper Croakington II.

It was a usual Saturday afternoon and the son of the frog prince was out walking around the halls of Ever After High wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around him. Apparently, Hopper didn't look too happy at all. There he was taking a shower in the bathroom that he and Daring shared, only for Kitty Cheshire to sneak in and steal his clothes without Hopper not even knowing at all. To top it all off, Kitty hung them over by the school's local flagpole. But that wasn't the worst of it. The worst had happened when Hopper went outside in a towel in attempt to grab his clothes from the flagpole, when all of a sudden...

...

...

...it rained!

And now, any chance of getting his clothes back was now gone and out of the water immediately. So the only thing he needed to do was to go around the entire academy and ask for some clothes that Hopper could borrow just for today. So far, he hasn't had much luck today. He went to either Hunter Huntsman, Dexter Charming, Daring Charming and even Sparrow Hood, and they couldn't even help him out. Hunter and Dexter had gone out for today with Ashlynn and Raven for a little movie down at the multihex theater, Daring was busy resting and listening to his music and Sparrow Hood was too busy rocking out that he hardly heard Hopper's cries of help at all.

Right now, he just exited the dorm room/studio with nearly bleeding eardrums around his ears.

"Uggggh, why in the hell couldn't Sparrow tune his guitar down?" Hopper groaned, still trying to clear his ears from the noise. "I swear, I'm nearly deaf. Where in the hell am I gonna ask now?!"

But then, it came to realization:

Alistair Wonderland!

Of course, he's the only guy in school he hasn't asked yet. Maybe Hopper could ask him if he could borrow his best friend's clothes. If Hunter, Dexter, Daring or Sparrow couldn't help him out, maybe Alistair can. I mean, Alistair must've had a lot of clothes stashed in his closet. Maybe he can help Hopper out.

"Oh, please Alistair, let me know you're there..." Hopper muttered to himself while he was standing there at his doorway.

But before he could knock on the door, he overheard a strange moaning sound coming from next door.

"Huh, someone watching a zombie movie?" Hopper smirked. "Sweet, I so looooove those."

Forgetting what he was doing for a minute, Hopper decided to leave Alistair's doorway just to see what was going next door. Much to his surprise, that moaning sound was actually coming from Justine Dancer and Ramona Badwolf's dorm room. Hopper didn't really know that both Justine and Ramona were a huge fan of zombie movies. And there was no way Hopper could resist the sounds of terrifying zombies through the tube.

As soon as he got to their dorm room, Hopper decided to take a peek inside the door. And what he saw next shocked him.

"Ohhhhh my, is that...?" He said, getting a close-up through the door.

To his surprise...

...

...

...it was a naked Ramona Badwolf lying in bed.

But to increase the bulge in Hopper's eyes, he saw Ramona with her legs crossed and her hand placed all around her groin, purring and caressing her hand all over that tight bare womanhood. The image of those soft tender claws rubbing through that nearly-shaved clit of hers had became such a heart-stopper to Hopper. His heart rates skyrocketed so much because of the way he was admiring and analyzing her body all over. Everything about her caught his eyes: The sexual silver bedroom eyes, those unstoppable blood-colored lips, the amazing supple 36 DD chest with her nipples erected in amazement, that tight gleaming clit that shone like diamond and those long caressing legs that drove Hopper crazy.

"Ohhhh man, that's soooooo hot..." Hopper thought in amazement.

While he checked around the hallways to see that no one would catch him, Hopper managed to creak the door silently to get a closer look. With some unclean sexual urges surrounding his entire brain, Hopper managed to dig inside his towel and stroke himself slowly in response to the gentle rubbing that Ramona was doing. Hopper could just imagine what he could do to her without anyone watching. He would do anything just to lick, suck, caress, rub and especially fuck those sugar walls. Hopefully, he might not get killed at the hands of Ramona herself. Hopper was definitely careful not to make any noise that would definitely piss Ramona Badwolf off in record time. Luckily, he was doing a pretty damn good job at it.

As Ramona's moans intensified, Hopper's strokes started to increase by speed, making him bite his tongue in pleasure. He remained as quiet as ever not to moan along with her, otherwise his skin would be fleshed out thanks to Ramona's claws if he ever made one peep. He was now starting to leak out of control and there was nothing stopping his erection from blowing up like a huge geyser.

But before he could even think about blowing up, a bee came flying through the room. And as both Hopper and Ramona were about to reach their separate climaxes...

*BZZT!*

The bee struck, getting Hopper right by the tailbone!

"YOOOOOOOOW!" screamed Hopper.

"AH, WHAT THE HELL?!" shouted Ramona, who covered herself in front of him.

Ramona looked at Hopper in complete shock as his towel had accidentally dropped down to his legs. Still surprised, yet appalled, Ramona looked down between the legs and looked amazed and impressed at the sight of Hopper's throbbing member. Who knew that someone with a lean body like Hopper's would have such amazing size. It was hung over around eleven inches, making him the biggest around all of the guys around Ever After High. However, impressed as she was by him, she wasn't all too happy to see Hopper sneak up on her like the pervert that he was.

In fact, Ramona was pissed off as hex.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, you pervert?" Ramona asked him angrily. "You have five seconds to answer before I claw your skin out and turn them into bacon!"

Being a little nervous about that threat, Hopper decided to come up with a perfect excuse.

"Um, well, you see... I really thought you were watching some type of horror zombie flick, and I thought it would be perfect to join you and all..." gulped a nervous Hopper. "The problem is, I really wasn't supposed to be here with my towel on. You see, Kitty ended up stealing my clothes while I was showering, and when I tried to get my clothes through the flagpole, it rained down on me. And now, I need some clothes to borrow, so if you'll let me, I'll..."

And then all of a sudden, he started running for the door...

...

...

...only for Ramona Badwolf to use her speed to shut the door on Hopper in record time.

"Yeep!" yelped Hopper.

Before he could explain himself, Ramona violently shoved Hopper towards the bed, forcing him to lay down. And after he could even think of escaping, Ramona's naked form had pinned Hopper right by the wrists, leaving him unable to escape. No matter how hard Hopper could try to escape, her grip on him was too strong to escape.

"P-p-p-please don't kill me, it was just an accident, I swear!" Hopper said, stuttering out of fear.

"You got a lot of nerve having to peek on me like that." replied Ramona, who gritted those nasty wolf teeth at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it." He apologized. "Blame it on my urges, that's all."

"An apology won't be enough, frog." Ramona sneered, now clenching her claws right away. "So it looks like I'll have to punish you now in the only way I know..."

Knowing that her stranglehold was too strong enough, Hopper decided at the last second by accepting his fate.

"You know what, that's fine. I welcome it." He replied while closing his eyes, "Just make it quick and painless..."

As much as he hated being in this position, Hopper deserved to get what was coming to him. His dirty perverted urges had the best of him, so it would be the honorable thing to get slaughtered on his behalf. After all, he loved to rest on that soft hospital bed while being attended to by a hot sexy nurse. Hopefully, Ramona could get it over with and end Hopper's misery right here and right now without any warning.

But much to his surprise, Hopper didn't feel Ramona's claws shed through his naked skin like a bloodthirsty wolf. Oh, but he did feel something all right. That's when he opened his eyes and realized what was happening to him right now:

Ramona was kissing him!

Hopper was completely shocked by this unexpected gesture coming from Ramona herself. His world was stopped right away, having an ounce of oxygen getting rid out of him each passing. And it was all due to those unbelievable red lips that had trapped him for a good fifteen seconds. In Hopper's opinion, that was the most time he ever had being kissed a girl. Of course, Ginger and Briar had kissed him as well, but that was because he was a frog and only lasted a second. And without a doubt, Ramona's kiss on Hopper definitely didn't compare to the two, This kiss, even though it felt forced in Ramona's part, was passionate enough to make Hopper's insides melt.

After she broke off the kiss, Ramona stared down at Hopper with a very malicious smirk, leaving the still-terrified Hopper stunned as shit.

"I don't understand... you didn't..." Hopper stuttered, right before Ramona shushed him right by the tip of her finger.

"You know, I would've let you in if you wanted to..." Ramona said with seduction added to her voice. "I've always craved for a man that can give me quite the appetite I want. I crave someone who can give satisfy my needs. I crave someone-"

However, Ramona got cut off when she felt something poke between her hips. From her standpoint, it looked erect, throbbing with total pleasure. The smirk around her face appeared even more appetizing for Ramona, who licked her soft crimson lips for what was about to come next.

"Well... it looks like I just found my appetite now," Ramona winked erotically. "Hold still for mama, ok...?"

With Hopper remaining stuck on the bed, Ramona got off his lap and scooted back, looking that on that hard pulsating member with such desire and hypnotism. Not wasting any time, Ramona decided to surprise him by using the corner tip of her tongue to lick all the way up to the head of his cock Chills were immediately brought up to Hopper's spine, shuddering from that cold wet tongue. Those shudders began to ran deep as Ramona immediately charged down at his member, nearly deepthroating him in the process. She then started to move her head up and down smoothly, tasting every inch of them there ever was. However, it wasn't enough as Ramona used one of her precious claw-like hands to rub, caress and stroke his scrotum softly. With her mouth soaking his phallus and her hand around his toned balls, Hopper immediately caught himself in a torrential whirlwind of moans.

"Ohhhhhhh shit..." moaned Hopper, "That feels... that feels so good..."

These moans began to deepen each time whenever Ramona's tongue circled around the cock's entire base. Hopper never imagined Ramona would be so talented with something like this. Her tongue practically knew every technique there was known to man when it came to that hard, throbbing manhood. His eyes had rolled upside his head in pleasure, feeling a little spazzing motion around his hips. A sign like this would automatically lead Hopper to experience a little ounce of pre-cum. But knowing this situation around her wet tongue, Ramona decided to stop right away, much to Hopper's disappointment.

Luckily he wasn't disappointed any longer as Ramona got right back onto his lap once more. She carefully managed to position those tight walls of hers straight between the cock's base, but before she could even begin the festivities, Ramona looked down to Hopper's face, which was panting uncontrollably due to the incredible blowjob he experienced.

"I'm gonna enjoy this... " whispered Ramona.

With Hopper remaining stuck on the bed, Ramona hissed as she went down on all eleven inches of hard man-made frog meat. As his phallus were practically getting hot dogged between her tight pink folds, Ramona started to carefully shift her hips back and forth with incredible motion. Hopper had felt incredible heat bursting through his loins, due to the temperature surrounding her fleshy pink harness. While Ramona was literally bumping and grinding Hopper's entire member to death, the froggy individual looked up and smiled calmly, enjoying the sight of Ramona's big plump DD breasts bouncing softly toward Hopper's emerald eyes.

His hands were aching to get a hold of those moon-shaped babies so badly. So without no warning at all, Hopper reached up and grasped onto Ramona's busty cleavage like a thief in the night. He would have been killed on the spot for doing such a lewd unpassionate thing such as squeeze and grasp a girl's plump bosoms, but luckily, Ramona didn't mind at all as she actually got turned on by Hopper's touch immediately. Needless to say, this was now making her moans increase by 11.

"Oh, fuck..." Ramona moaned loudly, "Ohhh, your cock feels so warm inside my pussy... "

As the moans overtook her one by one, Ramona took her curvaceous hips to good use, slamming her entire hip weight down on Hopper's erection tenfold. Just to help her out, Hopper decided to shift his hips up and down towards hers, therefore pumping her entire ass like a pool float. The combined movements of Ramona and Hopper was so strong, it was creating small mini-aftershocks around the bedstand. Ramona was pounding that hard-studded cock to dust so bad, that just the damage caused by those hips would be enough to make Hopper's entire balls sore. By then, their wild movements between each other was more than enough for both of their bodies to sweat.

However, they were far from over.

Getting excited from this wonderful pleasure, Hopper turned things around by laying Ramona flat on her back. Spreading her gleaming clit just for him, Ramona had hissed yet again, feeling Hopper's entire eleven inches plunge down on her once more. Just like a jackhammer would, Hopper pounded his hips towards hers with a big thud. The feeling of those hard thrusts forced Ramona to dig and claw her hands around Hopper's back. In fact, those claws went deeper and deeper into his back so hard that they literally poked a hole around his skin. Surprisingly, Hopper didn't even feel an ounce of pain. Well, maybe a little. In fact, this built up Hopper's sexual intensity by tenfold, which now made him plunge even more deeper into Ramona. Hopper went so deep that her cherry had now popped on impact, now making her sore around the legs. Yet it didn't matter as she was experiencing the most wildest sex she could ever get herself involved in.

But strange enough, Hopper pulled out to give himself and his little friend a chance to rest. However, this upsetted Ramona.

"Hey, what's the deal...?" shrugged Ramona.

"I gotta... I gotta rest." Hopper spoke between breaths.

"I didn't tell you to rest, frog." Ramona spoke with a serious, yet seductive smile.

Just to get his interest again, Ramona carefully turned herself over, sticking out her fine curvaceous ass in front of him. She then brought his urges up again by slapping her ass as a way to tease and arouse him. A sight like that was now making Hopper more harder than ever.

"C'mon, Frog... give it to me hard and good..." Ramona smirked once more.

Not getting enough of that sight, Hopper managed to fuel up a little before approaching that stickable hips. After shafting himself up a little, Hopper inserted himself inside the ravenous wolf babe, making her hiss in response. This time, the thrusts were now getting a little more rougher and a lot more intense, forcing Ramona to clench her claws right around the bed sheets. With each passing pound, Ramona would just squeeze and squeeze the sheets tighter, literally ripping them to shreds. Even though she was moaning her heart out, Ramona was proud to see Hopper's animalistic instinct come out around her. It was safe to say that she was finding his kind of animal magnetism hot and sexy. And he displayed that instinct very well, grabbing and slapping her round ass-cheeks while increasing the speed of his thrusts viciously.

That was more enough for her love hole to compress all through his shaking member tightly, closing his erection in like a vice grip. Thanks to this little move, Hopper now started to leak one at a time, spraying around her pink lips over and over again. It was clear in Ramona's case that she could feel an oncoming explosion coming on from Hopper's shakable phallus. It was turning red enough for the buildup to reach up to the base of his cock. The faster he went, the more pressure his cock was taking. Hopper knew sooner rather than later that there was no use in taking control of his erection any longer. His member started to jerk around her hole back and forth and side to side enough for him to experience what would happen next.

"Ramona... I'm... I'm gonna cum..." He told her with a shudder.

With that final thrust...

"OHHHHHHHHHH, HOPPER!"

That one final shout from Ramona said it all. She had finally experienced a big gigantic release from Hopper, which trapped Ramona's body in a state of ecstacy and rapture. The thoughts of that silky white seed splurting through her like a water gun made her bite her lip in desire. Hopper kept on coming so hard that even some of his seed was leaking down through her already-fuckable clit, and that already drove the beautiful wolf-girl crazy as ever. However, Ramona didn't feel so much like a girl anymore. After the huge desirable fucking she had sustained at the hands of Hopper, Ramona Badwolf now felt like a sexually-overpowered woman.

After he was finished erupting inside her, Hopper had collapsed on the bed, forcing Ramona to lay around Hopper's chest for a good ten minutes or so. She even found the time to greet Hopper yet again with a hot passionate kiss around his thick tender lips. So warm and yet so enticing for him to taste. Smirking in total relief, Hopper wrapped his pale white arm around Ramona's waist, even reaching up to caress that long beautiful brown hair of hers.

"Whoa... that was intense..." Hopper said between breaths again.

"Mmmmm, that was all I ever dreamed of..." replied a very seductive Ramona. "You make quite a good appetite for me, frog."

"You think so?" asked Hopper.

"After what I did to you, I think I might crave for some more frog meat that often..." Ramona replied with bedroom eyes.

"Well, we might have to arrange that, then..." Hopper smirked in return.

As the two chuckled along, the two noticed the rain had finally stopped from outside. Knowing this firsthand, Hopper managed to find enough strength to get up off of bed. But before he could even think of leaving, Ramona stopped him for a little while.

"Hey, you leavin'?" asked Ramona. "If you are, you can take some of my clothes for you to wear."

"Thanks, but I'm fine with my towel for now," Hopper nodded, passing Ramona's offer respectfully. "At least it won't rain on me anymore."

"Heh, suit yourself, then." Ramona smirked, "But don't say I didn't warn ya."

"I'll take that chance." Hopper nodded back before leaving her room with the towel wrapped around him.

While Hopper went back outside to retrieve his clothes, Ramona pulled the torn sheets over her body just to rest a little bit more. But she rested with nothing more than a hungry grin on her face. There was nothing that could top that little sexcapade between her and Hopper. After all, it was worth getting interrupted for out of nowhere. Oh, it was worth it, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what a way to start the morning than by finishing up this hot piece of Hopmona smut. Just in case if anyone didn't notice, that's my couple name for both Hopper and Ramona. Cute, ain't it? If Blondie Lockes can think of couple names, I can! I'll tell ya, I could see Ramona being quite the seductive charmer. I mean, those are some pretty bedroom eyes she's got packing there.
> 
> Anyway, if anyone's all familiar with my work, I've been updating a lot less due to me focusing on posting YouTube videos of awesome WWE 2K17 gameplay. But don't you worry fans, I will always stay true to my fanfiction, and nothing will change that everyone!
> 
> Anyway, I may think of doing more smutfics involving Hopper, so be on the lookout fans. Feedbacks are welcomed and appreciated, my friends. Until next time, peace out my homies!


End file.
